Charmed (After)
by WDMAC6699
Summary: This story is about Piper, Phoebe, and Paige after the fight with Billy and Christy. Phoebe is happily married and trying to have a baby, Piper is worried about Wyatt because he is starting to act out violently, and Paige is having problems with Henry. But, the charmed ones have bigger problems. Zombies will walk, reality will be twisted, and expensive shoes will be ruined.
1. Chapter 1

WILL MACCARTHY

Chapter One

Paige

Paige Mathews sat on a highly uncomfortable chair. She turned and twisted but in every position she sat in they all turned out the same, uncomfortable. She drummed her fingers on a medal table. Paige was sitting outside near a restaurant where she was told to wait. The elder Elizabeth said, (after rudely orbing into Paige's new apartment, causing her to slip and spill her nail polish) to meet her sisters here at 3:00 pm. That was odd. If Piper or Phoebe wanted to talk to her why didn't they just tell her themselves? She could have easily orbed right to their house and talked to them there. Plus, as far as Paige was aware of, her and her sisters weren't very friendly with the elders anymore. She knew it probably had nothing to do with a regular old demon because it would have been more urgent, but still, if an elder came down from… up there, just to talk to her and her sisters that must mean something was wrong.

A gust of cold wind blew at Paige from behind. Her hair flew over her eyes and she fixed it while she sighed. It was a sunny day in San Francisco but it was oddly cold. There were some scattered gray clouds in the sky and drops of rain here and there, but remained oddly sunny. It was fall and the leaves were orange and brown with cold gusts of wind every ten minutes or so. People after people walked by Paige as she sat outside at this small café which the name of she could not recall. They were talking on phones and listening to music, all busy in their own worlds. Paige sat and waited for minutes after minutes.

She drummed her fingers and played with her long and curled brown hair for over a half an hour. She sighed and watched people pass her. A man with a gray suit and an iPhone was talking as he crossed the street. A woman wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt sat on a bench under a tree on the other side of the street. She was reading. She was holding a gray kindle in her hands. Birds flew overhead and into the distance. Cars passed on the street and a little boy with a big book stopped at the end of the street.

He had dark brown almost black hair. His skin was slightly tan but he was still pale. He also wore large hipster glasses with thick black lenses. He stopped and waited to cross. He looked around 13 years old maybe 14. _Why isn't he in school?_ Paige wondered. She watched him start to cross the street. He was about halfway across when a car appeared out of thin air driving a hundred miles per an hour. The boy didn't notice the car and the driver didn't notice the boy.

"WATCH OUT!" Paige screamed at him.

The boy looked up eyes wide and… everything froze. The whole block was frozen. Running up the sidewalk was Paige's sister Piper. Piper's long brown hair flew behind her as she hastily threw it behind her shoulder. Piper had frozen time. It was one of her abilities or powers.

"Thank god, you froze just in time!" Paige said to Piper. Piper nodded her head and said,

"Okay let's get him out of the way before they unfreeze or someone see's". They both looked up at the place where the boy was supposed to be frozen, but he wasn't. He looked up at them with shock and fear on his face.

"Demon?" Piper said. She raised her hands but the boy was already gone. He quickly ran around the car and out of Pipers and Paige's sight…

Piper

Piper Halliwell was confused. She had just watched a child run away from her, obviously frightened. She too was frightened… frightened at herself. She had almost just blown up a child. She knew that it would have been wrong to hurt him. But she still raised her hands to blow him up…

"What the _hell _were you thinking? You just almost blew up a little kid! Are you _insane_?" Paige said angrily. Paige's face was turning red and she was obviously pissed.

"Did you see that though? He didn't freeze! He might have been a demon. And anyway it was instincts. I haven't done this since the whole Billy and Christy fight." Piper replied trying to defend herself. She pulled a strand of her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Well let's just forget about it for now." Paige told her. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Tell me? The elder told me that you wanted to talk to me." Piper replied confused.

The clomping of feet was heard a farther down the side walk and a voice yelling apologies shouted out to them. A short woman with light brown hair and high heels was _trying_ to run to them. While she was running she accidentally bumped into people causing them to yell at her.

"Sorry I'm really late but I just got a message from Elizabeth that I was meeting you here. So I came as fast as I could." Phoebe Halliwell said to them. She was the second youngest sister out of the three. Well, not including Prue the oldest who had died.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe one day discovered something "magical". They learned that they were witches, decedents of the great Melinda Warren. Melinda was the first witch to have three powers. Three powers that were, telekinesis (move things with your mind), the power to freeze time, and the power of premonition (see the future). It was told that three sisters, decedents of her would each have a power. And the three siblings who did would be charmed and would be the most amazing power of good ever.

Those sisters were Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Phoebe could see the future, Piper could freeze time, and Prue could move things with her mind. They are the Charmed ones. But Prue died and the Power of Three died with her. But Piper and Phoebe discovered that their mother once had an affair with a Whitelighter (guardian angel for witches) and a fourth daughter was born. Paige was a half-sister and became the new Charmed one. Being a half Whitelighter and a half witch she could orb (teleport but lots of little blue orbs/lights appear). She like Prue could move things with her mind but they orbed to her or where ever she wanted the object to go. They fought many battles against Evil and demons. The Charmed Ones saved the world many times.)

Piper looked at her sister with confusion.

"Okay so all of us were told to meet here. That's a little creepy." She said as her sister Phoebe reached them.

"Wait which one of you wanted to talk to me?" Phoebe asked. She brushed her hair out of her face and waited for an answer.

"None of us wanted to talk to each other. Don't you see someone wants us to be together, all in the same place." Paige told them. She looked like she was in deep thought trying to figure out what was going on. Piper was in deep thought also.

"Wait, Paige could this have anything to do with the little boy?" Piper asked her.

"No… I don't think so. That seems more like an odd coincidence." Paige replied.

"What little boy?" Phoebe said. Piper nervously glanced at Paige and said;

"Well this little boy almost got hit by a car while crossing the street. I froze time and we noticed that the boy didn't freeze. I haven't been demon hunting in a while so I automatically…"

"…Tried to BLOW HIM UP!" Paige finished for her.

"You tried to kill a little kid!" Phoebe said.

"But I _didn't_…" Piper said, again trying to defend herself. "Anyway I didn't mean to, it was automatic." Piper looked at the pavement and nervously picked at her nails, afraid she was going to get scolded again. Piper was bumped in the shoulder by a passerby. She looked around her 50's and had short, curly strawberry blonde hair. The person looked behind her shoulder. Piper immediately recognized Elizabeth, the elder who had started this whole mess.

Elizabeth motioned for them to follower her. Elizabeth walked down the sidewalk and turned into an alley. The three sisters glanced at each other and they followed Elizabeth into the alley. When they reached the alley Elizabeth glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Time is seriously messed up." Elizabeth told them. Phoebe looked at Elizabeth with worry and confusion on her face.

"What do you mean that time is seriously messed up?" Phoebe asked. Piper was watching Elizabeth very closely. She was trying to detect a lie.

"Well…" Elizabeth said. "Someone or something has messed with the balance of reality. Meaning what should have happened did not," Pipers eyes widened.

"Great! But why does that matter anyway?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair and gave a long sigh, frustrated, and scared of being sucked into another supernatural fight.

"Well… if the balance of reality is tampered with then… let's just say really bad things start to happen," Elizabeth replied.

"Can you maybe give us an example, please?" Piper said annoyed at Elizabeth's appearance. Piper wasn't exactly friends with the Elders. They had tried very hard once to ruin her and her husband's marriage way too many times.

"Well the balance of reality you three have already experienced before, remember? It was with Chris and you were trying to restore it after Chris was trying to get back home." Elizabeth replied.

"I remember," Phoebe said. "I also remember getting shot that day."

"That's the day Chris died also," Paige murmured under her breath.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth said. "Things like that start to happen. Destiny and fate is all changed and manipulated into a whole different future. The present, future and sometimes even the past get completely rewritten."

"Okay… what I don't get is how does that affect us?" Piper exclaimed.

"You didn't see her?" Elizabeth said to Paige. She looked astonished at Paige who seemed to look as if she had done something wrong.

"See what," Phoebe said.

"Touch my arm Phoebe and get a premonition of what I saw as well as the other Elders…"

Phoebe

Phoebe touched Elizabeth's arm and had a premonition. This premonition started off feeling the same as all of them do. When she touched Elizabeth's arm her heart jumped as if someone had scared her. Then her stomach kind of twisted as an image was harshly placed into her brain. A black and white vision appeared and she watched it forcing the vision to continue.

_Paige sat at a table and she looked extremely uncomfortable. She examined people as they walked past her. A woman with long dark hair and a freckle right next to her nose walked behind Paige. She had a kind face and blue green eyes. Phoebe recognized the woman instantly. Paige turned around and looked at a boy about to walk across the street…_

The premonition ended and Phoebe stared at the Elder with a look of horror, shock, and confusion. The feeling inside of Phoebe bubbled around inside of her. She didn't know what to think. Would you if you just witnessed your dead sister walk across a sidewalk?

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter Two

Prue

The last thing Prue remembers is the day she lost an innocent.

"Look, I know this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true, all right? You're a healer you do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or your about to save a life they don't want you to save. "She had told the Doctor.

"They?" he replied.

"Yeah demons," She said quickly, trying to fit in an easy explanation. "More specifically Shacks, who is the Sources assassin."

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right." The doctor answered. "They must have a hidden camera here!" Prue watched the doctor raise his hand to his forehead. "My second wife put you up to this?" he continued, "Ah, it's just like her!" He laughed and looked up at the ceiling searching for cameras. Prue shook her head.

"Ok Dr. Crefis, listen this anything but…" Prue felt a chill run down her spine. She paused and looked around her.

"What?" Piper said recognizing her sisters look of worry.

"Uh, I don't know… I just felt a chill… PHEOBE?" Prue screamed. She looked upstairs. "Phoebe are you there?" All of a sudden a miniature twister, Prue and Piper know to be Shacks, bursts though the front doors. The two sisters face the twister trying to protect the doctor. "PHEOBE WHERE ARE YOU?" Prue screamed. Prue and her sister were knocked down harshly and the demon Shacks appeared quickly forming out of the tornado.

The doctor backed up. "Dear God!" he whispered.

"NO!" Prue quickly got up and ran in front of Dr. Crefis, shielding him from Shacks. The next thing she knew Prue was thrown back through a wall. Her head hit the floor with a crack and darkness swept over her. At first there was some pain, but them she felt nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Prue

The last thing Prue remembers is the day she lost an innocent.

"Look, I know this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true, all right? You're a healer you do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or your about to save a life they don't want you to save. "She had told the Doctor.

"They?" he replied.

"Yeah demons," She said quickly, trying to fit in an easy explanation. "More specifically Shaxs, who is the Sources assassin."

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right." The doctor answered. "They must have a hidden camera here!" Prue watched the doctor raise his hand to his forehead. "My second wife put you up to this?" he continued, "Ah, it's just like her!" He laughed and looked up at the ceiling searching for cameras. Prue shook her head.

"Ok Dr. Griffiths, listen this anything but…" Prue felt a chill run down her spine. She paused and looked around her.

"What?" Piper said recognizing her sisters look of worry.

"Uh, I don't know… I just felt a chill… PHEOBE?" Prue screamed. She looked upstairs. "Phoebe are you there?" All of a sudden a miniature twister, Prue and Piper know to be Shaxs, bursts though the front doors. The two sisters faced the twister trying to protect the doctor. "PHEOBE WHERE ARE YOU?" Prue screamed. Prue and her sister were knocked down harshly and the demon Shaxs appeared quickly forming out of the tornado.

The doctor backed up. "Dear God!" he whispered.

"NO!" Prue quickly got up and ran in front of Dr. Griffiths, shielding him from Shacks. The next thing she knew Prue was thrown back through a wall. Her head hit the floor with a crack and darkness swept over her. At first, there was some pain, but then she felt nothing at all.

(About six years pass until Prue returns to the living. With no recollection of her death, Prue finds herself at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. )

"Holy _shit_!" escaped Prue's mouth, as she accidentally stumbled towards the ledge.

_Where am I? _ She wondered, fear crept inside of her. _Is this the Golden Gate Bridge?_

"LEO?" She screamed. She glanced at the tiny cars hundreds of feet below. Gulping she screamed, "LEO?" again, but half an hour later she lost her voice and still, she was stuck on top of the bridge. Prue spent the whole day up there trying to figure out a way down. Trying to levitate herself didn't work, climbing only scraped her hands, and astral projecting didn't work either. Every time she would try projecting to her house, she would be violently knocked back into her body. Plus, she couldn't astral project to a person, but only to a place, which totally and completely sucked because she had no idea where her sisters were.

That's when she noticed the ladder.

_Wow, I am an idiot_ she thought.

Prue hesitantly climbed down the ladder gripping it with as much force possible. Luckily, only a few people saw her climbing down and she reached the bottom safely.

That's when she noticed the cars.

_Is it just me or did they get bigger...and quieter? _She thought. Then, as Prue walked around San Francisco she started noticing crazy things. For instance, new roads were built, people were holding large tablets (of sorts) with the familiar apple logo on them, and no one seemed to have a cellphone. They all were carrying smaller tablets. She asked a teenage girl what it was that she was holding and she replied,

"My phone duh?" The girl gave her a questioning look.

"But, where are you supposed to dial and why are you touching the screen like that?" Prue questioned. "What's that game you're playing?" the teenager stared at Prue like she was an alien.

"Um, uh… you mean like Facebook?" she replied. "I have to go…" she said, quickly standing and rushing away.

"What's a Facebook? She murmured. Prue started to head after the girl, to apologize, but she stopped in her tracks. There was another girl sitting at a table across the street. Her face was scrunched, obviously irritated or uncomfortable. Prue felt a tug in her chest. She started to walk towards her, her hair flipped in the breeze, but instead she decided to walk past her. As Prue passed the pretty girl she saw her turn her attention elsewhere. A little boy with a thick book was about to cross the street. As he was crossing as a car came racing down the road.

"WATCH OUT!" the pretty woman screamed. Prue started to wave her hand, but stopped. Everything froze. A smile grew on her face as she searched around for her sister Piper. Piper came rushing up the sidewalk towards the mysterious woman.

_Wait she's a witch? _Prue wanted to call out to Piper, but yet again decided against it.

"Thank god, you froze just in time!" the woman said.

"Okay let's get him out of the way before they unfreeze or someone see's" Piper replied. Another shock rattled Prue as she and her sisters realized the boy wasn't frozen. "Demon?" Prue heard Piper say. Prue watched Piper raise her deadly hands to blow him up, but he had already disappeared. With a great deal of confusion, Prue skirted around her sisters and towards the little kid. Surprised at her sisters' violent actions, Prue chased after the little boy not sure whom to trust.

She soon caught the kid hiding behind a McDonalds nearby. He was a good runner, but she tripped him using her telekinesis.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you!" She said calmly. She held out her hand, offering to help him up. Prue studied him for the first time. He was around 14 years old maybe younger. His bushy eyebrows were hidden behind his large glasses. His long brown bangs covered half of his face and what she had mistaken for a thick book seemed to be something else. He breathed heavily and took her hand hesitantly.

"This can't be happening… he murmured. "This just can't be happening." His eyes were studying Prue like she had six heads.

"What is it?" Prue said, glancing over her shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes now focusing on hers. He handed her what he had been holding. Prue dropped it the second she saw her own photograph, as well as her sisters. She looked up at the kid highly disturbed. "What's 'Charmed'?" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to thank everyone for reading this story! I am super surprised people are actually reading it. I would like to personally thank, lizardmomma, and a guest for writing a review on the first chapter. It was really nice and I appreciated the feedback. Thanks for helping with spelling mistakes. I also want to thank, FaberryAcheleFan and samanddeanaholic for favoring me and the story, plus following it! That is so nice of you guys. (Haha you probably think I'm such a dork!) I really enjoyed the reviews and the feedback was so helpful, so if you could please continue to do that it would help me out so much. Feel free to give your opinions, and maybe even suggest what you think should happen next. I have a slight idea of how this will end and where it will go, but I would love your ideas too! Thanks so much!)**

Chapter Three

Will

Will Helidon sat at the kitchen table staring at his math homework.

Why me? He wondered. Why do I have to be the stupid one? Will held back his anger and tried to focus. He observed the problem and tried to break it down like his tutor told him. That's when his phone buzzed. Thank god I was getting a headache. Will took the phone in his hand and studied the message his friend wrote him.

"Dude! Guess what?! I found my Mom's porno stash! Haha and it's all gay lol!" Will's smile turned to a frown and he turned off the phone. His cheeks turned red and embarrassment flooded through his veins. After a couple minutes he replied.

"Hahahah" he wrote. "Nice. Lol I hope it's with girls!" His embarrassment only increasing. Will turned his phone off again and looked around him, scared someone could somehow see his discomfort. He sighed, ran his fingers through his long hair, and studied his reflection. The first thing he noticed were the few pimples scattered across his forehead. Then, he admired his large hipster glasses and long brown hair. His hair and glasses seemed to be the only thing he liked about his appearance. Realizing he was getting off task he snapped back into focus and attempted his algebra.

"Screw it!" He yelled, his anger pulsing. Feeling insignificant, he stood up and walked around the house searching for something to do. Eventually he pulled out his Charmed DVD's and plopped on the family room couch. It took him awhile to figure out which episode he'd like to watch for the millionth time and ended up choosing an episode in the first season. "Wendigo, please tear out my heart" he murmured. Sighing he pressed play and waited.

As Will waited patiently he started twisting his hair, but instead of playing the episode, the television turned white.

"Ugh! C'mon!" He yelled, exasperated. He crawled out of the sofa and stumbled to the TV. Hoping to fix it, he pressed the off button, but the TV stayed on. "What the hell?" He whispered. Will tried ejecting the disc, unplugging the television, and fumbling with the remote, but nothing happened. The white screen just got brighter and brighter until it was so blinding he had shut his eyes completely. His ears started ringing, his head was hurting, and he was paralyzed in fear.

That's when the ringing stopped, the brightness dimmed, and Will found himself lying on the ground. As he opened his eyes, he waited for the blacks spots to vanish and his vision to clear. Once his eyesight returned he noticed the pavement beneath him and the insistent honking racing towards him.

"Ah!" He screamed, rolling to the side as a large minivan raced past him.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" The driver shouted, continuing to honk. Will grabbed the Charmed DVD set and scrambled to the curb. Lying safely on the grass, his head staring at the clouds and his lungs gasping for air, he tried to calm down.

What just happened? Will wondered, his mind already creating a rational explanation for the previous events. When he came up with nothing close to rational, he decided to stop thinking and start walking. Standing up too quickly, his head swam and he started tipping towards the ground. That's when he noticed the blood pouring from his nose and the pounding in his head. He watched the familiar pink manor in front of him turn sideways and fade to black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Will woke up on a large white couch with a big blanket wrapped around him. He twisted trying to find a more comfortable position. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He wanted to believe he had dreamt the whole freaky television thing and the almost getting run over scenario, but he knew better when he remembered he didn't have a white couch.

His eyes snapped open and fear bubbled in his stomach. He tried to observe his surroundings, but his vision was too blurry. Practically blind without his glasses, he squinted to focus on the small table I front of him and made out his large lenses. Once he pushed them up the bridge of his nose, he searched for his DVD set. It was nowhere to be found. He sat up quickly, slipped on his converse, and almost fainted when he finally recognized the large house he was in. With his mouth wide open, he walked into the bright sunroom and steadied himself. He'd almost tripped over a small toy on the ground. Images of Piper, Pheobe and Paige hosting the nexus and fighting off Billie and Christy filled his head. As he stared at the backyard, he'd never seen in the show he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, you're awake" it said. Will jumped, cringing at the familiar feminine voice behind him. He turned slowly almost as if it were painful to verify its identity.

Billie Jenkins stood next to the sofa, her green eyes glittering. Wills mouth hung open, his mind imploding.

I must be dreaming he thought. I must. Will studied Billie comparing her to her actress Kaley Cuoco. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Your nose was bleeding pretty badly," she said, her eyes studying him suspiciously. "I almost ran you over"

"Well, that's twice today" Will murmured, scared to reply. Billie looked at him oddly. "Um yeah, sorry" he continued. Will didn't know how to respond. "I was walking home when I got really dizzy and I must have fallen" he lied.

Billie didn't seem to buy it.

"Um, where am I?" he murmured trying to play his character.

"You're at my friend's house" she replied sitting down. Will just noticed the Charmed DVD set in her hands. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, thanks" Will replied, his hands shaking. He walked forwards sitting on the couch next to her. She caught him staring at the DVD set in her hands.

"What's that?" He lied, hoping to prove his innocence. He wondered if she thought he was a demon.

"I was hoping you could tell me" she answered, studying the photos of the sisters. Just then, Billies cellphone rang and Will noticed the caller ID said Leo. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Don't leave, after this, we can call your mother and I can bring you home," Billie said firmly her eyes warning him to do as she told. Once she walked out of the room Will sighed loudly and thought,

Well, that was really awkward.

Still completely baffled, Will anxiously grabbed the DVD set and sprinted out of the house. He ran through the neighbor's yard and across the street, hoping she didn't hear him ditch. Thankful for her caring for him he felt guilty disobeying her, but somehow he still couldn't believe where he was. He eventually walked across town, hoping to find Phoebe's apartment. Just as he was crossing the street, a large car came rushing down the road.

"WATCH OUT!" He heard another familiar voice scream. Will looked up at Paige Matthews, his eyes glittering with fear. Just then, everything froze.

That's the third time today! Seriously! Will thought. Will looked around himself, thankful to be alive, but also shocked to not be frozen. Will saw Piper Halliwell come running up the sidewalk towards her sister. Apparently, Will wasn't the person shocked he wasn't frozen because he heard Piper mutter,

"Demon?" Will didn't need the power of premonition to guess what would happen next, so he ran before he even saw her raise her hands. He ran around the frozen car and down the sidewalk.

When Will heard footsteps chasing after him he freaked thinking it was the sisters trying to blow him up. Will sprinted harder pushing himself to quicken his pace. Will passed a woman running in high heels who he assumed was Phoebe Halliwell. Hoping to lose his pursuer, he cut behind a McDonalds only to trip and faceplate again into the pavement.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you!" Prue Halliwell said calmly.

Will almost died right there. This was starting to get to be too much. As far as Will remembered, Prudence Halliwell died in the third season of Charmed and Charmed usually doesn't have zombies. Will looked at her extended hand and he hesitantly took it. He stared at Prue like she was about to start chewing on his arm. As he observed her, and she did the same to him, he waited for her explanation of her resurrection. That's when he realized she knew even less about what was going on than he did.

"This can't be happening..." Will murmured. "This just can't be happening." Will half expected Prue laugh and start to explain a way to send him back home, but she only glanced over her shoulder and said,

"What is it?" Not knowing what to do, or what else to say he made a desperate move. Will handed her the Charmed DVD set. She took it a little hesitantly and Will watched her face change from confusion, to concern, to disturbed, and back to confusion. The DVD set was dropped to the ground harshly. She looked back at Will, her green eyes bearing into his own blue ones. "What's Charmed?" She questioned.

Then, out of nowhere, Prue was thrown into me knocks us both to the ground.

How many times to I have to be slammed into the pavement today. Will thought angrily, wiping my bruised palms. Prue got up groggily and pulled Will up with her.

"Hide!" She told Will and faced the attacker. To our surprise, a small old woman with short strawberry blonde hair and long white robes stared back at us, her eyes completely black. "Who the hell are you?" Prue asked her fury gleaming.

"Nice robes" Will snickered. Prue rolled her eyes and repeated the question.

The old woman didn't respond, only grinned like Prue had said something hilarious.

Suddenly it hit Will. The robes.

"Prue she's an elder..." He whispered.

"I don't think that's an elder!" Prue responded quickly. Now it was Will's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well duh!" He stated smartly. "I thinks she possessed, or something" He finished, recognizing the black eyes.

Suddenly the old woman transformed. Her personal qualities, distinguishing her identity, faded away and were replaced with someone much taller, and far more annoying.

"Ugh, seriously!" Will stated far more annoyed than scared. "You just don't want to die do you?" Prue, however only looked confused when she recognized her sisters ex.

"Cole?" She stated, confused at his appearance. Will walked in front of Prue fearless, just starting to understand what was really going on.

"Prue's not the only one who's come back, is she?" Will asked. Cole smiled, his eyes, which aren't black anymore, glittered. He finally spoke,

"Nope" he stated blatantly, his grin widening.

A sharp pain caused Will to jolt forwards, blood pouring from his mouth.

"NO!" Will heard Prue scream. A small knife protruded out of his belly. The pain made him gasp and arch forward, his eyes widening and his vision dimming. Will tried to speak, but only choked on his own blood.

The knife was swiftly pulled out of his back and it's wielder frowned, her eyes even colder than they'd been when she twisted the mind of her younger sister.

Christy Jenkins stepped over Will's dying body as Prue ran towards it. Will saw Christy grab Coles arm and disappear. The pain faded and his vision crumbled leaving him with only darkness.

(Ps. I just started school again, so my schedule is kinda busy. The fourth chapter will be up by the end of this week I promise! Thnx!)


End file.
